


Different Approaches

by DownToTheSea



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Jasmine and Dalia deal with frustrating emissaries.
Relationships: Dalia/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Different Approaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



> Warning for a bit of sexism on the aforementioned emissary's part.

Dalia was everything a sultana should be: intelligent, compassionate, determined. She understood their people, and she understood what life was like outside of their gilded palace.

She was also really good at preventing diplomatic incidents.

“...nothing my men couldn’t handle,” droned the ambassador in front of them, before chuckling. It had a condescending edge to it. “But I fear I am boring you ladies with all this talk of trade routes and sea travel; of course you would naturally be uninterested in such topics.”

Jasmine gritted her teeth. Her jaw was setting in a way that Dalia would recognize all too well. “Why should we be?” she inquired.

The ambassador’s mouth opened and closed. He clearly hadn’t been expecting to be asked to justify his words. Jasmine smirked.

“Please, tell us more about your journeys,” Dalia said with a bright, innocent expression. “I have heard that the fierce storms in the south seas have gruesomely killed many a traveler, have you encountered them?” Her hand rested on Jasmine’s back, and some of the frustration drained away.

“Indeed,” said the ambassador. He launched into another monologue.

Jasmine shot her wife a smile, mouthing “thank you” when the ambassador looked away. Dalia inclined her head, her own smile turning a touch more genuine.

Truly, Jasmine had chosen well.


End file.
